bstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
List of villains' defeats
Ice Age *Soto: Gets impaled by sharp icicles. (not seen) *Zeke: Gets his head stuck inside a cave. *Leny and Oscar: Flee away after the Soto's defeat. Robots *Madame Gasket: Gets thrown into the melting furnace and dies. *Phineas T. Ratchet: Loses his updated parts and gets stuck in chains with his father. Ice Age: The Meltdown *Maelstrom and Cretaceous: Are crushed by a stone to their deaths. *Lone Gunslinger: Sings to the animals sarcastically and then is not seen more. Horton Hears a Who! *Jane Sour Kangaroo: Discovers that Horton was right about the grain and redeemed *Vlad Vladikoff (fate): swatted by a tree *Vlad Vladikoff: is happy to see that Jane Kangaroo and Horton become friends and reforms. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Rudy: Is pushed off a cliff by Momma, but survives and continues to do battle with Buck. *Guanlongs: Get stuck inside a hollow tree trunk and are pushed off a cliff by Manny. *Quetzalcoatlus: Flew into the lava. Rio *Nigel: Gets blasted out of the smugglers' plane by Blu, then gets sucked into one of the propellers. He survives however, but loses most of his feathers and is later ridiculed for this by Mauro. In the sequel, Gabi drags him into the rainforest, but they are caught by Tulio and taken back to Rio to be observed. *Marcel, Tipa & Armando (The Smugglers) All get arrested and sent to jail. Ice Age: Continental Drift *Captain Gutt: Gets caught and presumably eaten alive by the Sirens. *Flynn: Released into the sea by a water jet. *Squint: Squished Flat by Ellie. *Gupta, Raz, Silas and Dobson: Thrown into the sea by various water jets. Epic *Mandrake: Gets stuck inside a tree. *Dagda: Hit by his own arrow shot by Ronin. Rio 2 *Gabi: Gets taken to Rio along with Nigel. *Big Boss: Gets eaten alive by a giant boa. *Felipe: Redeems himself and helps the Blue Spix Macaws defeat the loggers. *Charlie: Abandons Nigel and is later seen dancing at the birds' party, presumably redeeming himself. The Peanuts Movie Ice Age 5 * hunters Dogs: End up being falls into the trap by Crash and Eddie * Shanou: is being stuck in a box * Consfandie: he falls toward to death * Binexto: ends up being defeated by ellie * Big : being arrested for animal control * Ganbusido: he is crushed dead by manny, sid, Diego and Shira Rats *Ratazone: Gets caught and presumably eaten alive by the kittens. Ferdinand Anubis Rio 3 Gallery Ice-age-disneyscreencaps com-7704.jpg|Zeke's defeat Soto's Death.png|Soto's death Ice-age-disneyscreencaps com-7899.jpg|Leny and Oscar's defeat Robots-disneyscreencaps com-9304.jpg|Gaskett's death Robots-disneyscreencaps com-9317.jpg|Ratchet's defeat Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps com-8509.jpg|Maelstrom and Cretaceous' death Horton-who-disneyscreencaps com-9229.jpg|Sour Kangaroo's rehabilitation Horton-who-disneyscreencaps com-9260.jpg|Vlad's despair Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps com-8443.jpg|Quetzalcoatlus' death Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps com-8587.jpg|Guanlongs' defeat Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps com-10069.jpg|Rudy's despair Rio-disneyscreencaps com-6669.jpg|Marmoset Gang's defeat #1 Rio-disneyscreencaps com-6672.jpg|Marmoset Gang's defeat #2 Rio-disneyscreencaps com-6684.jpg|Marmoset Gang's defeat #3 Rio-disneyscreencaps com-6694.jpg|Mauro's defeat Rio-disneyscreencaps com-6701.jpg|Marmoset Gang's defeat #4 Rio-disneyscreencaps com-6705.jpg|Marmoset Gang's defeat #5 Rio-disneyscreencaps com-6710.jpg|Marmoset Gang's defeat #6 Rio-disneyscreencaps com-6719.jpg|Marmoset Gang's defeat #7 Rio-disneyscreencaps com-6751.jpg|Marmoset Gang's defeat #8 Rio-disneyscreencaps com-10468.jpg|Nigel's defeat Marcel Tipa & Armando Arrested.png|Marcel, Tipa and Armando's defeat Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-8227.jpg|Squint's defeat ice-age4-disneyscreencaps_com-8289.jpg|Silas and Robson's defeat Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-8295.jpg|Gupta and Raz's defeat Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-8308.jpg|Flynn's defeat ice-age4-disneyscreencaps_com-8663.jpg|Captain Gutt's death Epic-movie-screencaps com-3218.jpg|Dagda's death Epic-movie-screencaps com-10353.jpg|Defeat Later Death Mandrake 640px-Big Boss's death.png|Big Boss' death Rio 2.jpg|Nigel and Gabi's defeat Charlie Tongue Dance.png|Charlie's rehabilitation Roger and Stanley's defeat.jpg|Roger and Stanley's defeat Fifi's defeat.jpg|Fifi's death Rio 3 - Nigel's defeat.jpg|Nigel, Gabi, Charlie and Vlad's death (3rd film) vultures png. Category:Defeats Category:Deaths Category:Lists Category:List